In order to prevent an occupant in a vehicle or a machine from being ejected from a vehicle or a machine due to a collision between vehicles or a collision with another object, vehicles or machines are provided therein with various safety devices.
Among them, a seat belt is a typical device. The seat belt is safely fixed on the lower belly or the chest of the occupant in the vehicle or the machine. However, if a collision between vehicles or a collision with another object is significant, the seat belt may not act. Accordingly, the safety of the occupant in the vehicle or the machine may be compromised.
Accordingly, various technologies have been developed so that the function of the seat belt is properly performed even when a significant collision between vehicles or a significant collision with another object occurs. Among such technology, a retractor has attracted public attention.
Recently, retractors are designed with one of the ALR function or the BO function.
According to the ALR function, if a user withdraws a webbing by a predetermined length, the webbing is not withdrawn from the retractor any more, but is only introduced into the retractor like a method of installing and restraining a child seat into a vehicle seat or a machine seat. In addition, according to the BO function, a user can stop the operation of a sensor of detecting the inclination of a vehicle body to prevent the webbing from being withdrawn if the vehicle body is inclined at more than a predetermined angle, so that the webbing is only introduced into the retractor.
However, since the ALR function and the BO function are realized by using different components, both of the ALR function and the BO function cannot be realized inside one retractor.
In addition, even if both of the functions are realized in one retractor, the number of processes to manufacture the retractor may be increased. Furthermore, when both of the functions are realized, the number of parts may be increased as compared with a case in which only one function is realized.